tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer (Fate/Eternity)
Lancer is the Lancer Class Servant of Sosei Emiya during the First Holy Grail War of Fate/Eternity. He was latter summoned as one of the Lancer Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Lancer's true identity is Mars, the Roman God of War, Violence, Bloodshed, Victory, and Manliness. Becuase of this he's often associated with the Greek God Ares, and becuase of this the two are the natural enemies of each other. Mars was the second most important of the Roman Gods only to Jupiter, and was the most prominent Gods in the Military of the Roman Army. Mars was the son of Jupiter and Juno and the brother of Vulcan, Minerva, Hercules, Bellona, Apollo, Diana, Dionysus, among many others. Family Parents =Jupiter = =Juno = Siblings =Vulcan = =Minerva = =Hercules = =Bellona = =Apollo = =Diana = =Dionysus = Legend Appearance Personality Role Fate/Eternity Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Spearmanship Swordsmanship Skills Class Skills Magic Resistance: Personal Skills Monstrous Strength: Riding: Monstrous Durability: Battle Constitution: Mad Enchantment: Independent Action: Eye of the Mind (True): Clairvoyance: Divinity: God's Whim: Charisma: Instinct: Mana Burst (Flames): Noble Phantasms Noble Phantasms As Lancer and Shielder Trident of Mars: Otherworldy Weapon of the War God Trident of Mars: Otherworldly Weapon of the War God is the trademark weapon of Mars, a long Trident with the power to easily crack skulls, break any armor, shatter any shields or barriers, and break into any fortresses. It's most notable ability is the capability to generate fire and use it to release incredibly powerful blast-like attacks or shoot fireballs. Noble Phantasms As Lancer, Saber, and Shielder Mars' Bronze Body Armor: Otherworldly Defense of the War God Mars' Bronze Body Armor: Otherworldly Defense of the War God is the full body armor worn by Mars. It serves as a secndary defense, should his shield fail, and is even more durable than his shield. Attacks have to be ranked EX+++ in order to do anything against him, otherwise he has to be convinced, (or tricked), to take his body armor off. Other than increased defense and durability, his armor also gives him vastly increased physical strength and physical speed, as well. Noble Phantasms As Shielder Ancient Buckler Shield: Otherworldly Protection of the War God Ancient Buckler Shield: Otherworldy Protection of the War God'''is the legendary shield wielde by Mars, probably more well known than even his Trident. The shield itself is physically quite small, only about three times the size of his fist, but it'll generate an invisible barrier all around the front of his body, (the direction the front of the shield is facing), which will indefinitely protect him from attacks that are ranked A++ or lower. The attack has to be ranked EX or higher in order to shatter it with ease. Noble Phantasms As Rider Aithon, Phlogios, Konabos, Phobos: Golden flaming Chariot of Mars '''Aithon, Phlogios, Konabos, Phobos: Golden Flaming Chariot of Mars '''is a giganti chariot, almost twice the size of the one used by Alexander the Great, which is pulled by four flaming stallions. Their names are Aithon, Phlogios, Kanobos, and Phobos. This four horsed chariot is Mars' primary way of traveling. It's able to soar high up into the clouds, and travel unbelievably fast. Drakon of Thebes: Great Soaring Mount of Mars '''Drakon of Thebes: Great Soaring Mount of Mars is Mars' "pet." Its his pet dragon, and when summoned it allows Mars to soar through the sky, twice as high and five times as fast as his chariot. In addition to that it has the ability to breath fire and destroy entire armies, makng this his strongest Noble Phantasm as well as his trump card. Noble Phantasms As Saber and Shielder Photon Ray: War God's Sword - Sword of Mars Photon Ray: War God's Sword - Sword of Mars is the sword that Mars wields if he's summoned as Saber, it's a sword of average length with a colorful blue, red, and green blade. It possesses the classification of a Holy Sword with the ability to easily contents with Holy Swords such as Excalibur at their strongest. This sword was also given to Atilla the Hun, meaning its a Noble Phantasm that they can bothuse. =Photon Ray (Atilla the Hun) = =Teardrop Photon Ray = =Candy Star Photon Ray = Relationships His Parents Jupiter Juno His Siblings Vulcan Minerva Hercules Bellona Apollo Diana Dionysus Sosei Emiya Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Lancer Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Roman Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:Fate/Eternity Category:JakCooperThePlumber